


He is an idiot..

by LysTheDreamer



Series: Promts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes out for a drink, but he get's wasted, Josh brings him home, then Niall proves his loyality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is an idiot..

The club was a bit smoky and crowded, the music was loud, and the air was filled with the smell of alcohol. Back at a small table sat the whole One Direction with their drummer, Josh. They were talking in hushed tones, except for Niall who was loud as always. Harry drank a beer, Zayn and Louis shared a sweet smelling cigarette, and Liam talked to them. Niall was really drunk, he sang and danced.

Then he grabbed the drummers hand, pulling him out to the dancefloor while the others were watching them amused. They passed dozens of sweaty bodies, and swaying couples, when the blond stopped in the middle. He encircled his arms around the taller boy's neck, moving his hips sensually against his. It was strange, Niall didn't loved PDA, he was up for holding hands in the streets but nothing more. And now he was like a filthy animal asking for the taller to sex him up. He grabbed Josh's hand and guided it down to his ass, licking his dry lips seductively.

"Ni, stop. I'm not gonna make love to you in the middle of a crowd." said the drummer pulling back from the lustful boy, guiding him back to the table where his bandmates were seated.

"Then you have to do it, when we get home, pretty boy." giggled the blond sitting down, next to Harry and connecting back to the conversation effortlessly. Louis just looked at the flushed drummer, and laughed at him mockingly."Made a good show, Devine."

"Shut up, Tommo."

Half an hour and a few drinks later Niall was drunk out of his mind, he sang loudly, and stripped on the top of the table, till Josh take him down to the floor and decided it was their cue to leave. He called a taxi, and put the drunk singer into the seat, waving a goodbye to the other four. The way home was filled with Niall's half- asleep attempt to speak, he was actually talking about silly things, and he sang a lot, at least he didn't want to strip this time. Josh swear Harry Styles was a bad influence on his innocent boyfriend.

When they arrived at the house, Josh lifted up The now fully asleep blond in his lap and with a little difficulty he paid the driver, then struggled themselves into the house. He laid the knocked out singer on the bed, and left to find some pj's for him, like clean underwear, and a t-shirt. He found a pair of boxers and a grey shirt, and walked back to the now half awake blonde, who made strange, whinning noises. Josh stepped closer, and he noticed, that the boy's hand was deep inside of his jeans, trying to get himself off.

"No,Horan. You will sleep now, not jack off." said Josh, as he pulled the small hand's from Niall's pants, and trying to get off his shirt, but he didn't expected the singer to push him off the king sized bed, and starting to scream.

"Get out, I have a boyfriend. I won't cheat on him." Niall didn't recognized his lover through his half lidded eyes and hazy mind, and Josh just sat there on the floor, thinking that he's got the biggest and the greatest idiot in the world, his heart was so fond of the blond now. He slowly crawled back to the curled up boy, and pried his hands off the shirt he wore, and changed him in the fresh clothes. Then he went out to the kitchen, searched for an aspirin and brought a glass off water with him, and left it next to the sleeping boy on the coffee table. He leaned down next to his boyfriend, giving a soft kiss on his forehead, but the slightly awakened boy pulled him lower to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Love you, Devine." murmured the blond as he fell back into his dream, leaving the drummer with a slight blush on his face.

"Love you too, Leprechaun." he whispered when he gathered his thoughts and went to the kitchen to eat something. He was officially smitten for this idiot.


End file.
